In a printer or other type of paper handler, the paper or medium may move through the printer along a media path using a combination of belts and rollers. Various arrangements of belts and rollers may wrinkle or otherwise damage the paper. In other instances, the belts and rollers may contact freshly-printed surfaces and damage the printed image.
Where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the drawings to indicate corresponding or analogous elements. Moreover, some of the blocks depicted in the drawings may be combined into a single function.